Overprotective Alert: on
by Angel-with-Guns
Summary: Our mission is to protect Sakurachan from her DAMN FANBOYS, AN ENEMY WHO FREAKIN' KISSED HER, AND BUSHY BROW BASTARD. We have rules and if you don't follow them, expect your ass to be electrified with chidori.
1. Chapter 1

Overprotective Alert: on

" Sakura-chan, be careful!" Naruto said as he blocked his enemy.

Sakura just nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Scene: they were in a mission

Mission: to protect a sacred scroll.

Important: Just shut up and laugh along with the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------

There were 3 enemies, Naruto and Kakashi was fighting the 2, while the last one was just staring deeply at Sakura, yes she was getting uncomfortable.

" What are you staring at?" she asked as her enemy just smirked at her, his name was Seiichi Fujita, he was in every bingo book.

" Nothing...just how pretty your eyes are." he said as he smirked.

"..." She was speechless, it wasn't everyday that an enemy complimented you, especially one in every bingo books.

" What the hell did you, just say?" Naruto spat at him angrily.

Seiichi just looked at him. " I said she was pretty. Got a problem with that?" he asked.

" No.but i do." a strange voice replied to Seiichi.

Suddenly a kunai hit his head and he lost his balance and fell on his face. It was no other that Uchiha Sasuke, the possessive one. Lol.

Team 7 sweat dropped. This guy was supposed to be feared. This guy was in every bingo book of all ninja. This guy was one of the best in the best. But yet he didn't dodge the kunai, he didn't even know that Sasuke was there. What a **klutz**. What an **idiot.**

But suddenly Seiichi turned into a block of wood.

" What the?" Naruto thought.

" You know, you must be respectful like me. Cause **that hurt.**" Seiichi said as he jumped down from a tree.

" Underestimated you, eh?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Seiichi just smirked at him.

(Chisumi: will you 2 stop that damn smirks of yours! you smirked, he smirked, she smirked, I smirked, the baby smirked, and everyone smirked! IT'S GETTING ON MY DAMN NERVES!)

Sasuke activated his sharingan.

" An Uchiha, eh?" Seiichi said with **another damn smirk.**

(Chisumi: that's it Seiichi, you will **DIE!)**

Sasuke just glared at him as he charged.

Seiichi also did the same, only he threw a kunai at him, Sasuke blocked it easily. But he didn't notice that the kunai turned around.

" Sasuke-kun, watch out!" Sakura said.

" What the-" Sasuke muttered as he dodge it.

" Sasuke-kun? Why did she call him 'kun'?" Seiichi asked himself.

" My turn." Sasuke said to the unknowing Seiichi.

" Great Fire Ball Technique!" he said as a fire came out of his mouth. (Chisumi: gross...)

" What the he-" Seiichi was cut in; he was too late to escape or dodge it.

But he turned into a block of wood.

" Damn." Sasuke muttered.

After minutes and hours passed by, they finally stopped fighting. They were finally and nearly ending.

Seiichi did a few hand seals

First he ran, speed at his side, he jumped up in the air, gave a sign for his comrades meaning that they were leaving, threw shurikens at Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke's shirt, pinning them down.

The others thought that he was leaving, but then he spun around, and was charging for Sakura.

" Shit..." The guys muttered.

Seiichi was heading for her, Sakura just took a kunai from her weapon holster, he was nearly in front of her, the others thought that he was going to attack her, but he stopped at kissed Sakura nearly on her lips

(Chisumi: Kakashi threw his book at his face, Naruto threw his shoe in his face also, while Sasuke almost threw a windmill shuriken at him, but decided that he needs to suffer later, so he just threw a normal shuriken at him.)

Sakura froze, while Seiichi winked at her and said something like " later Sakura-san."

By the time he got away. The others went insane.

Naruto nearly reached his Kyuubi meter.

Kakashi almost tore his book.

Sasuke's sharingan activated.

" COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Naruto shouted.

" NOBODY KISSES MY STUDENT!" Kakashi shouted.

" HN! Sasuke yelled.

The others stared at Sasuke strangely.

" I mean - GO TO HELL, AS#$!" Sasuke shouted. (Chisumi: that's better.)

And then they began yelling curses like the mad man they are.

I'm just kidding in all of that nonsense.)

After the mission stared at Sakura, while they were walking.

"YOU KISSED HIM!" they shouted in unison.

" No i didn't!" she replied.

"YOU KISSED HIM!" the boys shouted again.

" No he-" she got cut off by-

"YOU KISSED HIM!" they shouted again.

" FOR THE LAST TIME- NO! HE KISSED ME, I DIDN'T KISS HIM, AND HE DID IT. AND I WAS TOO SHOCKED TO BEAT HIM UP. AND HE WAS SO FAST I DIDN'T AND COULDN'T SEE HIM! SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" she yelled at them.

The guys only stared at her and-

" YOU KISSED HIM!" they shouted again, while Sakura sighed angrily.

--------------------------------------------------------

Chisumi: to be continued!

-----------------------------------------------------

On the next chapter:

Sasuke & Naruto: this is your entire fault, Sensei.

Kakashi...


	2. Chapter 2

Overprotective Alert: on.

Cough...

Cough...

Cough...

" What's wrong Sakura-chan?" asked a worrying Naruto.

" It's nothing." Sakura answered.

" Tell us the truth Sakura..." Kakashi said, grabbing something in his pocket.

" I told you it's nothing-cough-..." she replied, staring curiously at what her sensei's hand who was reaching something in that pocket of his...

It could be the Icha-Icha paradise book, but no, her sensei would NEVER, i repeat **NEVER **the Icha-Icha paradise book on his left side pocket, it was always at her right...why? I don't know it just does...

Kakashi suddenly pulled out a flu medicine in his pocket, Sasuke and Naruto looked strangely at the pill, then at their sensei, then at the pill, while Sakura's eyes widened when she saw it.

" Um...s-sensei w-what are you doing with that flu p-pill?" she asked.

" Oh...this?" he asked too.

" I need to take my medication...my doctor insisted," he explained as he twisted the flu medicine's cap.

Sakura sighed...relieved, how she hated the taste of sick-medicines in the early evening...?!...

" Um...Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

" Cough-what is it-cough-sensei?" she asked.

" Can I ask you a question?" he asked, while she nodded.

" If 'An' is for vowels, what's for the consonant and the others?" he asked.

" A." she answered quickly while Kakashi sweat dropped.

" What in the hell is Kakashi doing?" Sasuke thought.

" 'A'? I thought vowels were for the A's and consonant was for the An's." Naruto thought.

" Um...can i you a question...again?" he asked while she nodded again.

" How does a long 'a' sound?" Kakashi asked.

" A------------------------------ULP!!!!!!!" she swallowed something...

Kakashi actually threw his pill into Sakura's mouth when she said " a----------ULP!"...

" What the hell-cough- was that?" she asked angrily.

" It tasted horribly!" she added.

" But...it's good for you! Other medics-in-training scarifies good foods to bad foods but good for you!" Kakashi said.

" Yeah, but i'm no other medic ninjas!" she yelled, which made her lose her voice.

" I swear that I'm gonna---------------" she said weakly.

The others stared at her in confusion.

--------------------------------------------------------------

At Sakura's house...

--------------------------------------------------------------

" Sakura!" Ino called out.

" Sakura?" Ino called out again.

" Oh well...she won't mind if i just went in." she said to herself smiling.

So she went barging in Sakura's house without her permission.

Sakura?" Ino called out again.

She went up to her room and barged through the door.

" Sakura?" Ino said.

" You okay?" she asked.

" What does it look like Ino-pig? Do I look okay to you-cough?" Sakura replied.

Sakura was on her bed holding a tissue, she didn't have vomit in her thankfully, and she was feeling very dizzy.

" Sorry...so you need anything?" Ino asked.

" No, but thanks for asking." Sakura said as she smiled.

" Oh, okay...um...bye!" she said.

" Wait!" Sakura called out very weakly.

" What's wrong with your voice?" Ino asked.

" Long story...anyway, please don't tell my teammates about this, especially Sasuke-kun," she said.

" Okay...why?" Ino asked.

" You know them..." Sakura explained.

" Oh...right...bye!" Ino said as she went out the door.

" Bye..." Sakura said weakly, she was smiling but soon frowning.

" She better not tell them, but she can forget sometimes, no often...OH CRAP!" she thought.

------------------------------------

Team 7's bridge...

-------------------------------------

" Where's Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed out.

" Relax Naruto, maybe she overslept with that coughing." Kakashi said.

" Or maybe she's picking out her clothes. That's what girls do." Sasuke said.

" That's not like Sakura-chan." Naruto replied to Sasuke.

" She's a girl." Sasuke said.

" How do you know?" Naruto asked suspiciously, as Kakashi looked at Sasuke too, interested in what he might say.

"HI GUYS!" Ino yelled.

" Guess what?" Ino added.

" What?" the boys asked.

" You'll never believe it." Ino aid.

" What?"

" Why would you care anyway?" she said again.

" What?"

" Poor Sakura..."

" What?

" Although she told me not to tell you that..." Ino began.

All of them couldn't take it any longer.

" She's sick." Ino said.

The boy's eyes widened.

" SHE'S WHAT!"

But before Ino could again talk team 7 was out running, heading for Sakura's house.

Ino sighed. "Why can't my team be more like them."

--------------------------------

Near Sakura's house...

-------------------------------

"WE'RE COMING SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled.

And soon Sakura's door exploded.

" Where the hell is her room!" Kakashi asked panicking.

" Up there!" Naruto said.

" Where?" Kakashi and Sasuke asked.

" Right there where the door is white with pink flowers and leaf, and it says 'Sakura' and that it says keep out Naruto, Sasuke, And Kakashi-sensei.

They sweat dropped at what they saw.

So they barged right through the door...but wait...it was locked!!!!!!!

" WHAT THE-" they both asked.

Cough

Cough

Cough

They could hear Sakura coughing through the door, so they tried even harder.

" OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR UP!" they shouted in unison.

Sasuke really couldn't take it anymore...oh...no.

" Step back..." Sasuke hissed.

Kakashi and Naruto did as what they were told.

" CHIDORI!" he yelled.

Suddenly Sakura's door went...BOOM!

Sasuke panted.

"What a waste of chakra. Why'd I even do it?" He thought.

There lay Sakura...with tissue boxes everywhere.

" You okay?" Kakashi said as he neared his sick student.

" What does it look like?" she said angrily tired of people saying that when they see that someone's not all right.

" Because of your dumb pills I got a flu! I told you that i was okay but no! Instead you threw a pill in my mouth!" she said angrily.

The boy's glared at Kakashi.

" This is all your fault." Sasuke said.

"...I...know...sorry." Kakashi replied in a hush and embarrassed tone.

" Therefore we will help make her better!" Kakashi added.

Sasuke looked strangely at Kakashi.

" NEVER FEAR YOUR OVERPROTECTIVE TEAM IS HERE!" Naruto yelled.

" You have got to be kidding..." Sasuke hissed.

---------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3rd

Overprotective Alert: on.

Chisumi: okay, I'll write sensei instead of Kakashi cause I'm tired right now, yes very tired, i updated a new chapter cause i have a day off and tomorrow's Saturday...as i promised i am updating every weekends or holidays, and SaNder-The-rUbBeR-bAnDer (damn your name is hard, but nice) i am not offended but i am happy that another author that's you, out my name in your story... so people if this story sucks, don't blame me, blame my school...

" Okay...what's the chores list?" sensei said as he looked on a piece of paper.

" Hmmmm, only four? Well-" his eyes widened as he saw the paper again.

" Oh my god..."

You see the one piece of notepaper was longer 10x it's length.

" What's wrong- WHOA-" Naruto yelled as he saw the piece of note. " That is one long scroll!"

Sasuke walked near the two idiots- i mean people...yeah, people, people is good.

" Dobe, that's not a scroll that's a piece-" he hesitated when he saw the very long piece of note.

He was silent, he just stared at it and particularly didn't really care.

They, stared at the scroll-looking piece of paper.

Cough

Cough

Cough

Sakura was coughing uncontrollably in her room, which made the two ninjas panic from worry and pick up the pace.

" Hurry sensei! Sakura's suffering upstairs!!!!!!!" Naruto practically yelled in sensei's ear.

" I am!" sensei replied.

" Okay...there are forty-four lists?" sensei said and cursed.

" Forty four? Is this what Sakura-chan does everyday after training?" Naruto asked.

" No dobe. No one can survive working like this everyday..." Sasuke said.

The two ninjas looked at Sasuke weirdly...

" Your weird..." sensei whispered as Sasuke glared at him.

Cough

Cough

Cough!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

" HURRY SENSEI!" Naruto screamed at sensei's ear.

" Would you shut up, I am!!!!!!!" sensei replied back.

Okay this is the list...

1. Take out all the trash in house.

2. Wash dishes.

3. Clean house.

4. Clean back yard.

5. Clean rooms.

6. Clean toilet and bathtub in all bathrooms.

7. Do laundry. Remember to separate each colors.

8. Sweep house, rooms, and backyard.

9. Wax floor.

10. Vacuum house and rooms.

11. Dust the picture frames, vases, and etc.

12. Prepare dinner and lunch.

13. Open store.

" Wtf? Store?" they all said in unison.

14. Bake cookies, cupcakes, cakes, pastries, bread, and etc.

15. Mop kitchen, and house.

16. After washing and drying clothes, iron them.

17. Child and elder care.

" WHAT?" they all said in unison again.

18. Pay bills.

19. Go and get mails and packages.

20. Decorate garden.

21. Plan flowers, bushes, trees, and etc on garden.

22. Mow grass

23. Take out weeds.

24. Clean attic.

25. Have yard sale.

And the lists goes on...

P.s don't worry honey; I'll do the other forty-four chores!

" Other 44 chores?" Naruto asked.

" Let's not talk about it." sensei said.

" Okay I'll do the house hold things, while you do the outside things...but who'll take, care of Sakura?" sensei said.

Naruto kept raising his hands and kept saying " Me! Pick me!" he was practically jumping up and down, and was appearing everywhere.

Sensei looked at Naruto once, then looked at Sasuke and then smirked. Sasuke stared at him...wondering what he was gonna do...

" Okay I made up my mind. The one who's gonna take care of Sakura is someone who's responsible." sensei said.

" I'm responsible." Sasuke thought.

" Someone who has the right mind." sensei said.

" I have a right mind." Sasuke thought again.

" Someone who is great at ninja skills mentally and physically." sensei said.

" I'm good at ninja skills mentally and physically." Sasuke thought again.

" Someone who's an avenger." sensei said.

" I'm an avenger, but Naruto's an avenger, kind of." Sasuke thought again.

" Someone who goes by the name Uchiha Sasuke." sensei replied with a huge grin...

Sasuke's eyes widened.

------------------------------------

Chisumi: There you have it...And also please visit story's called "Love's Rapids" by Sodeno Shuriyuki. And sAnDeR-tHe-RuBbeR-bAnDeR's story.


	4. Chapter 4th

Overprotective Alert: on

" Okay! Let's get started!" Kakashi yelled, as Naruto growled and Sasuke headed upstairs.

Kakashi divided the chores list into two parts. Naruto's eyes widened when he looked at his twenty-two chores.

" Lucky teme, he only has to do one thing while I have to do twenty-two! Twenty-two!" Naruto said yelling.

Kakashi covered his ears.

" Naruto relax, we have superior ninja skills. We can do this without any problem." Kakashi said.

" Yeah, your right." Naruto said.

------------------

Meanwhile...

------------------

Kakashi walked into the kitchen, he saw the stove and tilted his head to the side, staring at in confusion, and he neared it.

" Oi, Naruto." Kakashi called out.

" What?" Naruto said as he too walked into the kitchen.

" What's this?" Kakashi asked pointing his finger at the stove.

Naruto tilted his head; he was staring at it in confusion, his face looked like he was going to explode.

" Naruto don't strain your brain just thinking about it." Kakashi said.

" Fine, but it looks really weird. I never seen anything advanced like that in my whole life." Naruto said.

" Then what is it?" Kakashi asked.

" Don't have a clue." Naruto said.

The two stared at the 'advance thing' which is known as the stove again...trying to figure out what it is.

"I got it! It could be a super secret thing that the Hokage's trying to hide to us but Sakura-chan stole it!" Naruto said.

"Wrong story Naruto."

"Or Sakura's a really cool inventor and has been inventing stuff secretly!"

"Wrong story again."

---------------

Upstairs

---------------

Sasuke walked through Sakura's room. It was dark...

" Sakura?" Sasuke called out.

" Sasuke-achoo!"

Sasuke neared something, which had a thousand blankets.

" Sakura?"

Sakura looked at him.

" Come closer Sasuke-kun," she said softly.

Sasuke's heart beated faster, he walked closer.

" Closer." Sakura said.

He came closer.

" Closer."

He came closer again.

" Closer dammit!" she yelled as best and threatening as she could.

He walked closer, close enough to um, you know 'kiss' her.

Sakura motioned for him to come close to her face.

Sasuke gulped nervously, his face became red, but he did as he was told.

Sakura leaned to him; she was now on his ear, Sasuke's heart beated twice as fast this time.

Her mouth opened, Sasuke's face became redder

" I want me some soup...fast." she whispered threateningly.

Sasuke sweat dropped.

-------------------

Downstairs

--------------------

Kakashi and Naruto were still staring at the stove. Wow, that's the best way to kill two minutes.

Sasuke walked downstairs. His eyebrow moved up when he saw his teammate and his sensei staring at something.

" Don't just stand there, you need to start your chores- are you listening to me? What are you two doing?" Sasuke said.

" Hey Sasuke." Naruto said.

" What?"

" What is this?" Naruto asked pointing at the stove.

Sasuke neared the stove and stared at it and he shrugged.

" Hmm, I don't know." Sasuke said. "But it looks familiar."

" I think it's a stove."

The two ninjas stared at him.

" What's a stove?" they asked in unison.

Sasuke shrugged.

" Then how'd you know it was a stove?" Naruto asked him.

" There's a sticky note near it." Sasuke said.

The two ninjas looked at the sign.

" Oh..."

--------------------

Moving on...

--------------------

" So how's Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

" She's still worse, and she wants some-" Sasuke got cut of by...

" I WANT ME SOME SOUP NOW!" Sakura yelled, which caused pain in her throat.

" One soup coming right up!" Kakashi said cheerily.

-----------------

Kitchen

-----------------

Kakashi walked in the kitchen, he looked at the stove again and stared at the on switch, then he looked at the degrees meter or whatever you call it. He turned the degrees meter to 150 degrees, and then he turned the stove on...

Fire shot out of it and Kakashi almost jumped to the floor from the ceiling.

After calming down Kakashi did it again, fire shot again, and instead of surprise on his face, it was turned into awe and wonder.

" Ooooooohhhhhhhhh." Kakashi said at the fire.

" Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh." he said again, and kept repeating this until Sasuke and Naruto came.

" Sensei!" Naruto yelled and Kakashi looked at him.

" What?" Kakashi asked.

" What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

" Well you see when I turn this thingy over fire comes out of it!" Kakashi said excitedly pointing at the on.

" That's a lie." Sasuke said.

Kakashi gave him the look and turned on the switch to the stove. Suddenly fire shot at the thing.

Sasuke and Naruto, especially Naruto stared at it in awe.

" Now that's some machine." Naruto said, while Sasuke nodded.

" Well, you better get to work." Sasuke said, while his sensei nodded.

----------------

Time to work!

----------------

Kakashi stared at the kitchen in confusion, thinking of what the hell does he have to do here to make a soup.

Kakashi looked at the stove again.

" I wonder," he muttered

He turned the degrees thingy, or whatever you call.

Then he walked to the closet and looked for a pot.

" Where the hell is that damn pot?" he muttered.

" Aha! I found it!"

So he put the pot into the stove and did some normal cooking stuff, I'd say what he's doing, but it's going to be boring.

Kakashi went to the fridge and got something, and then he got a knife and began to cut...nothing.

" What the-"

He looked down at what he was chopping and saw nothing there.

" Strange...I thought I got some carrots at the fridge." he mumbled

He walked back to the fridge, when he opened it. he saw nothing.

" Strange, I thought I had something in my hand." He said to himself as he examined his hand up close, and then he chuckled.

" Oh...the thing in my hand was just air, silly me."

" SASUKE!" he yelled and then Sasuke came running.

" What?" Sasuke asked.

" You need to buy groceries." Kakashi said.

" Why me? Why not the dobe?" Sasuke asked.

" NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled again, and Naruto came running.

" What?" Naruto asked.

" Go to Icharaku-" Kakashi got cut off.

" ICHARAKU? YOU WANT ME TO TAKE A BREAK AND EAT RAMEN? HELL YEAH!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi sighed.

" No, I want you to go to Icharaku and order some soft ramen if they have some." Kakashi said.

" Why? -Gasp-you want me to eat them! HELL YEAH!" Naruto screamed.

Kakashi sighed again.

" No, I want you to order some and give it to Sasuke after he comes back." Kakashi said.

" Why me?" Sasuke asked.

" Yeah why him?" Naruto asked.

" Cause he's gonna feed it to Sakura." Kakashi said plainly, Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened.

" Why does Sasuke have to feed Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

" He'll choke him!" Naruto added.

Sasuke didn't say.

" Okay, Naruto i'm just gonna give you 5 minutes." Kakashi said.

" But it takes 3 minutes to walk her from Sakura-Chan's ho-"

" No excuses!" Kakashi cut Naruto in.

" Sasuke i'm gonna give you 15 minutes to go to the grocery store and fill these fridge up!" Kakashi said.

" 15 minutes?"

" No excuses!" Kakashi said again.

"But I didn't say anything."

"Oh……awkward." Kakashi mumbled.

Then Naruto started complaining.

" Ready..." Kakashi began.

The boys paid no attention to him and just kept on complaining.

" Steady- I mean set..." Kakashi said again.

The boys ignored him and continued complaining.

" G-" but before Kakashi can even say " GO!" (Chisumi: he was going to.) Sasuke and Naruto dashed right through the door at the speed at lightning.

" Well, they paid attention and didn't complain after all." Kakashi said but noticed something.

Sakura's door was on the street.

" Damn, I have to fix this." Kakashi muttered and sighed.

---------------------


	5. Chapter 5th

Overprotective Alert: on

---------------

Grocery store

----------------

Sasuke was finally in the grocery store.

' This should be pretty easy with my ninja skills' he thought.

So he went jogging to the vegetable section.

" Okay where's the tomatoes?" he muttered.

**" You idiot! This is not yours it's Sakura and she loves apples! " Inner Sasuke screamed.**

**" Oh and I'm your inner self yaddah, you know you people shouldn't ask ' who are you?' when you realize that this voice is coming from your head! That's what most people say when they first meet their inner!"**

' Well I'm not most people.' Sasuke replied.

**" Damn right you aren't!"**

Sasuke just sweat dropped.

' So what kind of fruit does Sakura like again?' Sasuke asked.

**" Apples! Apples!"**

' Apples? I thought she liked cherry or strawberry.'

**" Just because her hair is pink and most of her stuff is red and pink doesn't mean she'll like the strawberry or the cherry cause she likes the color pink! And f.y.i apple is red too!"**

' Okay...apple it is.'

**" You know you just wasted three and a half minutes talking to me."**

' So?'

**" And your fan girls are coming." **

' Shit.'

And so Sasuke ran with a herd of fan girls chasing him.

----------------

With Naruto

----------------

" Icharaku oh my favorites place in the whole wide world next to the training grounds!! Oh Icharaku were the lovely ramens and the noodles are! Icharaku the store that is made for me and only me, Naruto Uzamaki, the next hokage! " Naruto sang.

So he stopped when he found Icharaku but wait what's this? There was a sign that says: owner and worker left for vacation. Naruto gasped.

" No!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-------------------

Back to Sasuke

-------------------

" SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the girl's yelled.

---------------

To Kakashi

----------------

Kakashi was whistling.

" Better go check up on Sakura." he said to himself.

So he went up the stairs to Sakura's bedroom.

" Hey Sakura-" he paused and stopped whistling

In front of him was Sakura, she was glaring at him...she was giving him the famous look that she only he knew. The look that says, " Hell has no fury like a women's wrath."

Chisumi: sakura-sasuke-together, thanks for the phrase loved it! But I promise you I will put it in the next chapter of Kunoichi 'n' Kimonos!

" Okay...your soup is coming!" Kakashi said as he headed downstairs nervously.

" Damn kitchen."

------------

Naruto

-------------

Naruto cried and cried but nothing could change the terrible faith that has come from him...unless he can open the store himself! So he burned the sign and opened Icharaku but instead of the name Icharaku he turned it into 'Naruraku' and so he smiled and went in and waited for his customers.

-------------

Sasuke

-------------

Sasuke was still running, until he spotted Gaara.

" Uchiha." Gaara said glaring at him.

" Gaara." Sasuke said.

" What do you want?" Gaara asked.

" Nothing in particular, why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

" Same as you." Gaara replied.

" Can you do me a favor?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara looked at him suspiciously.

" What is it?" Gaara said.

" Can you kill those girl's for me?" Sasuke asked.

" Your fan girls?" Gaara asked.

" Yeah." Sasuke said.

" Sure...but you have to pay me." Gaara said.

" Pay you? I thought you lived for killing." Sasuke said.

" No money no murder." Gaara said.

" Fine..." Sasuke muttered as he paid him.

-------------

Kakashi

------------

Kakashi was in the kitchen again and he opened the fridge but found nothing but air inside.

" SENSEI WHERE'S MY SOUP?" Sakura yelled.

" It's coming!" Kakashi yelled back.

" Damn..."

----------

Naruto

----------

Naruto was whistling happily waiting for his customers and so one appeared.

" One ramen please." the boy said.

" What are you looking at? I'm not a ramen-maker! I'm a ninja!" Naruto said.

" But your the one who's inside the shop." the boy said.

" So? You see this headband? This is for ninjas only!" Naruto replied.

" What's your name?" the boy asked.

" Naruto." Naruto replied.

" You see it's says Naruraku! So it means you have to make me a ramen cause it has your name on it!" the boy yelled.

" So? And besides it says Naruraku not Naruto you idiot! Can't you read?" Naruto said.

" But-"

" Go make your own ramen, you ramen freak!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of the bar table.

" People are getting stupid by the second! I swear, and he could love ramen that much?" he thought.

Chisumi: poor Naruto, not realizing what he just did.

----------

Sasuke

-----------

So Gaara killed every single fan girl of Sasuke, and the cops saw it! So they went to Gaara.

" You are officially coming with us!" the police said.

" But I didn't do anything!" Gaara said in defense.

" Then who made you do this?" the police asked.

" Him!" Gaara said pointing an accusing finger to Sasuke.

" You're going to jail, pal! And your friend to" the police said to Sasuke and Gaara.

" Calling the S.R.F.O.S.S (Special, reviving, fangirls, of, Sasuke, squad)"Another police said to a walkie-talkie.

" What is it?"

" Sorry to disturb you, but we need to revive this girls. Or Konoha would be deserted."

" Fine."

Chisumi: and so the girl's survived the murder of Gaara by the strong love they hold for Sasuke...unfortunately.

-----

Jail

-----

" One phone call." the police said to Sasuke.

So he dialed Sakura's number even I didn't know he had.

Kakashi picked up the phone.

" Hello?" Kakashi answered.

" Kakashi." Sasuke said.

" Sasuke?" Kakashi replied.

" What is taking you so long? Sakura's on a rampage here! She just gave me her devastating, terrifying, blood-curdling look." Kakashi said.

" Kakashi." Sasuke said again.

" What?" Kakashi answered.

" I'm in jail."

------------------

Chisumi: Another good cliffie! I'm really proud of myself! REVIEWS PLZ!


	6. Chapter 6

Overprotective Alert: on

Sorry that I just updated, I was pretty tired so sorry again. Oh and OOCness warning.

-------------------------------------

"I'm in jail."

"WHAT?!" Kakashi screamed on the phone.

Sasuke sighed.

"How the heck did you get in there?" Kakashi asked.

"I um…….did something." Sasuke replied.

Kakashi got suspicious.

"Sasuke…….." Kakashi said with the voice.

"FINE I HIRED GAARA TO KILL MY FANGIRLS AND NOW CHISUMI RESURECTED THEM BACK!!!!!!!!! IT'S A SIMPLE MISTAKE!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sasuke screamed.

"I'm getting you a therapist this Monday." Kakashi said.

"BAIL ME OUT NOW!" Sasuke screamed.

"Fine." Kakashi said as he left.

-----------------------------

Somewhere….

------------------------------

"I'm back!!!" Naruto screamed while bursting out the door but nobody was there.

"Hmmm." He hummed. "I'm gonna go check on Sakura-chan.

So he went upstairs.

Cccccrrrrreeeeeaaaaakkkkk….!!!!!!!…………

The door said as Naruto opened it.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered and then came Sakura.

"Hello Naruto." Sakura said in a dangerous whisper.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto said his voice was unsure.

"Come closer my dear Naruto." Sakura said.

Naruto gulped.

"Ok,"

"Naruto my dear." Sakura began.

"Yes?" Naruto replied.

"Did you get me a delicious ramen at Icharaku?" Sakura asked.

"Well you know it's a funny story-."

"It took you a while didn't it?" She asked.

"Well,"

"Where's Kakashi?" She asked.

"Um………."

"What about Sasuke?" She asked yet again.

"Err……uh."

"Where are they?" She asked her voice getting angrier by the second.

"But more importantly………Where's my soup?" Now her voice has reached its limit.

"Um………….We didn't make one yet?" Naruto said in a questioning voice.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"I WAITED FOR TWO LONG HOURS AND YOU COME HERE WITH NO SOUP?!" She yelled.

Naruto was ready to pee in his pants.

"Oh Naruto……….."She whispered again.

"Yes, our loving, FORGIVING, only girl in our team, Sakura-chan?" He responded emphasizing on forgiving.

"You better run……..!" She said as her arms suddenly caught Naruto.

"What the-"

"Now Naruto……………DIE!" She said as she got ready to get out of bed.

"NOO!!! YOUR SUPPOSE TO STAY IN BED! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE THIS KIND OF STRENGHT WHEN YOU'RE SICK!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Well that's life." She replied, head locking Naruto.

"IT'S NOT RIGHT!!!" He yelled again.

"Would you shut up?" She exclaimed, while beating Naruto up, then she spun him around and round till she let go of him and he crashed to her door, out of her room.

"Oh crap, what'd I do?" She scolded herself she just realized that she gave Naruto a chance to escape.

"YES!" exclaimed Naruto, but wait…the door's open and Sakura could get out of her room! And in a flash Naruto fixed the door and left Sakura hanging, trapt in her own lonely room.

"-Sigh- That was close!" He muttered. "Better find Kakashi.

-----------------

Jail

Kakashi ran to the jail and into an officer.

"Officer……" Kakashi called.

"Hmmm?" Replied the officer.

"I'm here to bail out Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"You mean the girl-killer?" Asked the officer.

"Uh………Yes the girl killer." Kakashi responded.

"Well tough luck, he's sentenced to be in jail for 2 years!" The officer said drinking his tea.

"TWO YEARS?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Listen officer, I have a student in the house, she's sick and we have to take care of her, and now I need him to take care of her while we clean up her house." Kakashi explained.

"Her? Oh come on man don't tell me that a guy like you can't take care of a little girl!" The officer said laughing.

"You don't understand…She's a kunoichi, a ninja!" He said.

"So?" The officer asked.

"She's tough, rough, and violent." Kakashi said throwing his hands up.

"I don't believe you no girl is violent." The officer said.

Kakashi snickered.

"Oh you didn't see anything yet." Kakashi said.

"I still don't believe you." The officer said.

"But what if you believe me?" Kakashi asked.

"Then I'll let your student go." The officer said.

"Ok, so if I prove that girls can be violent you'll let him go?" Kakashi asked and the officer nodded.

'Ok, so what proof do I have?' He asked himself. 'This task should be easy, I mean all girls have their violent side, for example: when their having their periods, when their pregnant, when they have a bad hair day or even a bad day, when things don't go right, and when they have mood swings…Yes especially mood swings, but what can I do?

Suddenly……………………

"NARUTO GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN HERE!" Screamed a girl's voice.

Chisumi: Surely you all know whose voice that is.

The officer's cup shattered, the noisy jail cells went silent, Sasuke awoke from his nap, Kakashi jumped, the officer's eyes went wide, while somewhere, Naruto shivered.

"Oh, my lord." The officer said.

"Well there you have it!" Kakashi happily exclaimed.

"I've never heard such a violent and dreadful voice." The officer said.

"Yep, that's our Sakura."

"You mean that's your student who just screamed?" The officer asked.

"Yep and I'm proud of her, she screamed just in time." Kakashi said.

"Yes she did." The officer muttered.

And so Sasuke is finally free thanks to the violent voice of Sakura!

----------------------

Back to the house

When the three boys got back from Sakura's house (AN: Remember that Naruto went to look for them.) Everything seemed calm and peaceful, In fact too calm……..

So the three ninjas went upstairs and busted through Sakura's door and found Tsunade and Shizune there.

"Hello Tsunade-sama!!" Kakashi said nervously.

Tsunade gave him the look.

"Kakashi…………I'm disappointed to hear that you and your other students, one of the most powerful team can't take care of their one and only teammate who's sick and is a girl." Tsunade exclaimed while Shizune nodded.

Kakashi and the two boys chuckled nervously.

"Um…how did you know?" Kakashi asked.

"When she screamed, did you know that it echoed throughout the village?" Tsunade said.

The three chuckled nervously again.

"Well as you know Sakura is a very unique girl." Kakashi said.

"Stop your excuses." Tsunade said. "You are sentenced to be responsible of her from now on!" Tsunade said.

"WHAT?!" Sakura asked.

"Done and done!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura cried, Kakashi smiled, Naruto did a happy dance, and everybody sweat dropped at the scene.

Chisumi: Well I tried to finish the whole thing and I did but oh my fingers are aching!!!! But it's worth it because the next chapter is like part 2 of the whole overprotective alert thing and there would be more overprotective ness if that's even a word and it's not.

Return to Top


	7. Chapter 7

Overprotective Alert: on

Sorry for updating late but our computer broke and I got a new addiction, Host Club and Bleach! I think there better than Naruto…..

Naruto characters: How could you say that?!

Me: Easy, open my mouth and talk.

Naruto: No!!!! We meant how could you like Bleach and Host Club, especially Host Club than us?!

Me: I'm getting tired of Naruto.

Naruto characters: -gasp-

Sasuke: Traitor….

Me: Look who's talking.

Kakashi: But you still like the couple right?

Sasuke and Sakura: -blush-

Me: Heck Yeah!!! BUT…..I also love the hexagon love triangle thingy, especially the cuteness of Honey or Hunny and the idiotic of the club!

Naruto Characters freezes……..

Me: But Sasusaku is way more better.

Naruto Characters: IN YOUR FACE HOST CLUB!!!!

Me: But that's the only reason why I like Naruto. (not really)

Naruto Characters freezes again, except for Sasuke who smirked and Sakura who giggled.

I can't believe I wasted an almost whole page for that, and I think I'm getting tired of….Never mind, enjoy the story!!!

It was early in the morning, Naruto was still snoring, Sasuke was still sleeping (fan girls: -sigh- look how he turns around when he sleep, isn't he dreamy? –kya!- he moved!!!) Sakura nowhere to be seen and as for Kakashi I don't really know….Then suddenly a male ninja's eyes quickly shot open. But why?

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!" A boy yelled, his voice echoed throughout the village and a yawn was heard.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi said yawning.

"Sakura's missing!" Naruto cried.

Kakashi stared at him. "I'm going back to bed." He muttered irritatingly while scratching his head.

"HELLO?! Didn't you hear me?" Naruto said while waving his arms around.

"Naruto…….." Kakashi began. "I am not going to put up with your stupidity until at noon. It's too early.."

"SENSEI!!!" Naruto whined. "Don't you care about Sakura-chan?"

"I do, she's like a daughter to me or a niece." Kakashi replied. "And besides she can take care of herself…."

Naruto stared at him for a while.

"Wait no….. She can't." Kakashi muttered. "The point is…….We had quite an adventure yesterday…..So we need to rest."

"Quite isn't really the word……Did you hear her scream?! She almost tried to kill me!" Naruto said.

Kakashi sighed and walked over to Sakura's door and turned the knob and suddenly Kakashi froze and Naruto's eyes widened, Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

"SASUKE!!!!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke covered his face with a pillow. "Damn Naruto." He muttered angrily.

"SASUKE!!!!" Naruto called again, his loud voice was getting nearer to his room, his footsteps became louder.

Thump…..

Thump…..

Thump……

"Damn…." Sasuke muttered quietly.

And before he knew it Naruto kicked his door open, Kakashi followed behind, and Naruto jumped to Sasuke's bed and started shaking him madly.

"Wake up!!!" Naruto yelled, Sasuke pushed him to the wall.

"What do you want?" He muttered angrily.

"SAKURA-CHAN'S MISSING!" Naruto yelled standing up.

Sasuke sat still in his bed.

"Who gave you permission to break my door?" Sasuke asked.

"Didn't you hear me?" Naruto said.

Sasuke stared at Kakashi for an answer and Kakashi nodded.

"Wake me when you find her." Sasuke said and went back to sleep.

Naruto climbed on Sasuke's bed and started jumping up and down.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE-"

Sasuke hit him with one of his pillows and pointed his finger at the door. "Leave………Now…"

And so they left his room. Naruto muttered something like. "Inconsiderate jerk."

Outside

"Stupid Sasuke." Naruto mumbled.

Kakashi stared down at Naruto. "Naruto forget him."

"I can't….." Naruto mumbled angrily. "He's everywhere, so are his fans and enemies…….Ohhh……..Sasuke's so special! Oh Sasuke! Sasuke's so dreamy!!! STUPID, STUPID SASUKE!" Naruto muttered while kicking a can.

Kakashi looked around and saw Ino in her flower shop.

"Come on, we'll take a visit at Ino's flower shop." Kakashi said.

"I can't……." Kakashi stared at him and Naruto looked up to him. "Sasuke's too jerky and stupid."

Kakashi whacked Naruto on the head.

"Idiot." Kakashi thought.

Ino's flower shop.

"Hey Ino." Kakashi said.

"Hmmm." Naruto grunted still kicking the can.

"Kakashi, Naruto." Ino replied. "What brings you here?"

"Have you seen Sakura?" Kakashi asked. "She's not in her room."

"Um, yeah……" Ino said but remembered what Sakura told her.

Flashback

"Ino, if my teammates ask where I am, say that you don't know."

"You can count on me!" Ino replied.

Sakura gave her a look and walked past her.

"I'm starting to have doubts that I told her." Sakura thought.

End flashback

"Uh-oh……..Well to late now I guess." Ino thought.

"Where is she?" Kakashi asked.

"Why are you asking?" Ino asked.

"She's my student." Kakashi replied sternly.

"A likely story!" Ino said pointing a cherry blossom at his face.

Naruto pulled Kakashi's sleeve to get his attention and Kakashi squatted a little bit down to his level.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Sakura probably told Ino not to tell us where see is, she always says that to her but Ino always messes up…….." Naruto whispered.

"I guess your right." Kakashi whispered back.

"I am right!" Naruto hissed but Kakashi ignored him.

"Oh no! I think they see my cover!!!" Ino thought.

Naruto and Kakashi turned around and stared at Ino, the look was in their face, Ino couldn't resist it….

"ALRIGHT I'LL TELL YOU!!!" Ino screamed.

Naruto and Kakashi smirked.

"She's at the supermarket buying groceries." Ino said and Naruto and Kakashi fell down anime style.

Somewhere

"I can't believe that we wasted time……" Naruto mumbled while kicking another can.

Kakashi just nodded in reply.

The Sakura came out the supermarket but she saw Kakashi and Naruto and she quickly ran back inside but she was stopped by the two male ninjas.

"Wha-what're you two doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Finding you." Naruto said.

"How?" She asked again.

"Ino told us." Kakashi said.

"Stupid Ino." Sakura muttered and so they started walking.

"So I guess I have to go back now, huh?" She asked and the two of them nodded and she sighed in return.

"Anyway, why'd you go without telling us?" Naruto asked.

"Because I can, and I can take care of myself." Sakura said in defense, but the two ninjas only rolled their eyes in reply.

"Right…." They thought sarcastically.

Sasuke only pouted when she saw their reaction.

But soon silence took over but Sakura bumped into someone in accident.

"Sorry! Sorry!" A boy said picking Sakura's bags up.

"No, it's my fault!" Sakura said embarrassingly.

Kakashi and Naruto looked at the scene with interest.

The boy stood up, but Sakura can't really tell if he was angry, embarrassed, or sorry because his brown hair was covering most of his face but when he lifted his bangs up showing his face, Sakura's eyes widened and in a second she hugged the boy bringing them both down to the ground, Kakashi and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Kanji-kun!!!" Sakura said in delight.

The boy named Kanji was puzzled until he saw Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Sakura." Kanji calmly said.

Both of them stood up and dusted their clothes, but one of Sakura's hair went to her face and Kanji took them out leaving Naruto furious.

"How dare he touch her!" Naruto thought.

"Long time no see, Sakura-chan." Kanji said and Sakura smiled.

"You bet." She replied.

But before they can even finish their talk Kakashi picked Sakura up and off they went.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow same time and place!" Kanji called out to her.

"Ok!" Sakura yelled in reply.

Back at the house.

Naruto quickly kicked the door open and saw Sasuke eating in front of the TV.

Sasuke stared at them seeing that they found Sakura.

"Sasuke! Do you know what Sakura here did?" Kakashi asked angrily.

Sasuke shrugged.

"She hugged a mere stranger!!! And the stranger touched her hair!!!" Naruto yelled pointing at Sakura.

Sasuke almost chocked on his ramen upon hearing this.

"Sakura, didn't you hear what the Godaime said?" Sasuke asked. "That you can't leave the house without our permission?"

"She did not say anything like that." Sakura said.

"Well now she did. Go to your room and we'll talk about your consequences." Kakashi said.

"But he's only a friend of mine's!" Sakura protested.

"Yeah, like we're dumb enough to believe that." Naruto said.

"Room." Kakashi said pointing to the stairs and Sakura went muttering something like "This isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair!!!" Naruto called out.

"SHUT UP!!!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi stared at Naruto. "Don't push it if you don't want to be killed."

Chisumi: Hope you liked it and review please!


	8. Kanji, you traitor!

Overprotective Alert: on

Well, good news and bad news. The good news is that the HUGE test is finished and I can finally update! But the bad news is that my brother came here to visit us, and now he uses the computer ALL THE TIME, plus I have a huge writer's block, so if you want to help me, please do so. Well, just enjoy the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stomped all the way to her room. She hated (not literally) her mother for leaving her in the hands of her former teammates! How could she?! Cause first, they've gone protective seeing that she 'matured' and became very 'womanly' and happened to attract guys, it wasn't her fault she 'emerged'! Second is that they wouldn't let her go out WITHOUT THEM! She's fifteen, so she can go WHEREVERE she wants, heck when she was twelve they didn't even care!

She closed the door, locked it, and fell in her bed.

Just then, her eyes shot open. Wait minute, isn't SHE the Godaime's apprentice?! Can't SHE take care of herself (heck yes!)?! Isn't SHE fifteen?! And like her mother always says: "Sakura, if you are strong, smart, and if you have a strong will, you can always find a way.

And guess what? She has a will bigger than her sensei!

She grinned.

-----------------------

Downstairs.

-----------------------

Naruto couldn't help but notice that's something's wrong. He squinted his eyes left to right pretending like he's a spy. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm?"

Naruto scratched the side of his head, "Don't you think that Sakura's too quiet upstairs?"

"She's probably sulking, or crying. Whatever." Answered Sasuke.

Naruto made a grumpy face. "I wasn't taking to you!"

"Relax, relax, I'm sure everything's fine with her. Like Sasuke said, she's probably hugging a pillow and crying on it, or whatever women-I mean girls do." Said Kakashi.

Naruto grunted, "Sure, let's ALWAYS go Sasuke's idea."

---------------------------------------

Upstairs

---------------------------------------

Sakura couldn't stop grinning. She lost it. Then she made a rope out of her bed-sheets, clothes, and everything that is fabric. Yes, she defiantly lost it.

She tied one end of the fabric rope to her bed, and threw the other end through the window…She halted. Wasn't she a ninja? Couldn't she just have jumped through the window? She slapped her forehead, before separating the fabrics from her fabric rope, why? Cause she didn't want to look stupid.

She jumped through the window and closed it. Her teammates would've found out sooner or later that she escaped because of the window, (it's a hint) but it's a lot better later.

--------------------

Downstairs

--------------------

Kakashi was taping his finger nonstop. He looked at Naruto who stared boringly at the floor, then he looked at Sasuke who sipped some tea.

Naruto could've been right about Sakura, but Sasuke's theory was also true, although it was VERY, VERY quiet in there.

He started tapping even faster as he made a decision.

"Alright, we'll go upstairs!" He demanded, pulling Sasuke away from the chair.

-----------------------------

Upstairs

-----------------------------

"………………..whissssssskkkkkk……………." said the wind that accidentally opened the window. Looks like Sakura closed it all right, but she didn't close it _properly_.

----------------------------

With the guys

----------------------------

Their eyes widened, except Sasuke's, whose eye didn't wide as much as the other too, trying to stay cool, but at the same time, shows that he _cares. _Yeah, right.

Anyway, they saw an opened window, an empty room, and an absent Sakura.

Wait a minute, an opened window? She escaped.

"Sakura's gone!" Naruto yelled pointing at the window.

Well, duh…

"Let's go!" he added, and jumped outside who was followed by Kakashi. Sasuke stood there and, sighed before following them.

"Here we go again."

-----------------------

With Sakura

-----------------------

Sakura walked among the streets while looking left to right. You may think that

she was headed to Ino's, but her teammates were bound to go to Ino's, and if she told Ino what she had done, Ino was bound to tell her teammates what she was up to, and her teammates would've gone crazy.

Finally, Sakura spotted her friend. "KANJI!" she screamed.

Kanji's face perked up when he saw Sakura.

"Hey Kanji-kun." She said with a cat-like smile, whatever you call it.

He scratched his head while blushing a little bit, seeing her smile made him feel a little awkward. "So, Sakura, what's up?" He said lamely.

"I just thought we should hang together since I won't see you forever.

Kanji raise an eyebrow, "How come?"

"Because my teammates are bound to search for me, and if they see you making any physical contact with me like giving me a high-five, they'd kill you." Sakura said a little to cheerily, while Kanji gulped.

"How come your teammates are so protective?" He asked.

She shrugged. "It's probably just them."

Kanji shuddered imagining the men yesterday strangling him.

"So, we better make this quick-"

"KANJI!" said a tall man, "Where's my money?"

Sakura looked up to the guy, but seeing that she was angry. "What's your problem, can't you see were taking here?"

The very big and tall man said, "Didn't he tell you?"

Sakura looked confused, "Tell me what?"

The tall man sighed while shaking his head slowly. "And you thought that you can trust him." He pointed at Kanji.

Kanji frowned, "Binya, please stop."

Sakura looked at Kanji, "What's going on?"

"Poor, poor, innocent girl, shame on you for using her!" said the guy named Binya.

"What're you talking about?" asked a confused Sakura.

"Sakura," Kanji started, "I only became your friend so I can use you. I made a deal that I'd give him something valuable in change of something even more valuable. And Binya told me that he loved damsels in distress, so now, you belong to Binya." He lifted his face to show her that he was smiling evilly, quite manically if I can add.

Sakura clicked her tongue, and snatched her black gloves in her pocket. "Kanji, I'm not a damsel in distress anymore, and I thought that I could trust you,." She slipped her hands inside her gloves, "Too bad that I'd have to teach you both some manners, that's what my mom always says."

Me: Hmm, not the answer you expected from her, am I right or wrong?

--------------------------

With the guys

--------------------------

They were still jumping, heading to Ino.

--------------------------

With Sakura

--------------------------

"Please, you can't even lay a finger on me." Kanji said.

"Well, let's just say things changed over the time." Sakura explained.

"Hmm, so what're you waiting for? Why don't you charge at me? Or are you waiting for your teammates to save you?"

"Are you calling me weak?" Sakura said angrily.

"Well, I'm not calling you strong." Kanji said with a smile.

-----------------------------

With the guys

-----------------------------

They landed with a loud 'thump', and quickly they went inside.

"Morning, fellas! I often see you nowadays." Ino greeted.

"Okay, were did Sakura head this time?" Kakashi asked, but Ino just gave him an innocent look.

"What're you talking about.?" Ino asked.

"Don't play dumb with us Ino, you're a VERY bad liar." Naruto said, and Sasuke nodded.

Ino made a face, "How rude of you!"

"Just tell us, and we'll be going on our way." Kakashi said.

"As I said again, I don't know where she's headed at." Ino said calmly while flipping through a magazine boredly.

"It seems she's telling the truth." Kakashi said.

"I'm lost-"

"That's a surprise." Sasuke mocked Naruto.

"Shut up! Anyway, what I was saying before I was interrupted." He glared at Sasuke, who glared back, "IS how can you tell?"

"Well, we would've cracked her by now." Kakashi explained, and Naruto made an 'oh'…

Then Naruto brightened up a bit. "Kakashi-sensei, remember what Sakura-chan

screamed to that guy-Kanji, she said something like 'Meet me here again!' at the grocery store?" He suggested.

Kakashi thought for a moment before brightening up, and snapping his fingers. "Aha! We can look if she's there."

And after that, they went off.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

With Sakura

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sakura grunted at Kanji's answer before concentrating chakra into her hands.

"Well, well, learned some fancy trick, didn't we?" Kanji taunted.

"Ooh, impressive, she can be a slave, she'll serve me well!!" said Binya.

Before Sakura could charge, and kill them both (she can), a cloud of smoke suddenly puffed in front of her, and it revealed her teammates.

"She can be a slave?" Repeated Kakashi, quite puzzledly-mad (means a 70 puzzled, and 30 mad)

"Serve you well?!" asked Naruto. "That doesn't sound right."

"Ah, too many freaks, not enough circuses." said Sasuke.

"What're you three doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Taking you back home." Kakashi said plainly.

"Can't you see I'm about to strangle him to death?"

"We'll do it for you." Naruto said.

"Why? You think that I'm weak?"

"No," Kakashi said, "It's just that I-"

"We," corrected Sasuke.

"Right, we can't forgive this guys-"

"Especially the fat one." Naruto added.

"Yes, especially the fat one for making you a slave, and for saying that you'll serve him well." explained Kakashi.

"Cause it doesn't sound right." Added Naruto again.

"Precisely."

"Aww, that's nice of you." Sakura said.

"And after this you're grounded, again, for running away, getting into a fight, hugging Kanji, being accused to be a slave, being used, hugging Kanji, and hugging Kanji. So therefore, you can't leave the house without any of us guiding you." said Kakashi.

"Now that's just harsh." protested Sakura.

"Meh, that's life." Answered Kakashi.

"Now whaddaya say we beat them up now?" Naruto said, cracking his knuckles.

The other males nodded.

Parental Guidance is needed. (now I know that the action sound effects are useless, but that's how you know that they're being beaten up badly!

"You -beeeeeep- for calling her a -beeeeeeep- slave!" screamed Naruto.

Bang. Hit. Pop. Rustle (just think about all the sounds you can muster)

"That should do the trick." Naruto said.

Sasuke frowned. "They were to easy."

"Now, Sakura, let's go home. And no more running away." Advised Kakashi.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoX

Chisumi: If you want to know, I'm having a HUGE writer's block in my story "Kunoichi 'n' Kimonos, so there'll probably be a pause on that, but please don't give up on me, just hang on there and be patient please! Please! Please!

Oh, and review please!


	9. Possesive or protective?

**Overprotective Alert: on**

**Chapter 9: Overprotective or possessive?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or its characters, etc…**

** Probably will be a little lame..  
**

Ino sighed as she saw the three ninjas at Icharaku's.

"Where's Sakura?"

Naruto glanced at her, "Home."

Her eyebrows rose, "Why? What happened this time?"

"She went to meet this 'Kanji' guy." Kakashi piped up.

Ino shook her disappointingly, "He's just her friend you know, no need to be _that _possessive."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow to protest, "She was accused of being a slave."

"AND we are not possessive." Naruto added.

Ino gave them a smirk. "Says who?"

"Says us!"

Ino laughed at this, "Please, you don't even allow Sakura to _even_ counteract with a guy."

"Ino," Kakashi paused, "We are guys, and we let her talk to us."

"And beat us." Naruto chimed in.

She snorted, "Who'd ever want to go on a date with her sensei?"

Kakashi widened his eyes, "Sakura…. date me?"

"WHAT has gotten into your mind you mad girl?!"

She scowled, "NO you idiot, not literally! It was just an expression!"

Sasuke sighed annoyed with all this moronic talk, "Get to the point."

Ino smiled at him, "Sasuke-kun, for you I'll explain."

The three groaned.

"My point is; that all your rambling about just trying to protect her is a lie. Clearly, you three are just afraid of letting her grow up!"

Kakashi sighed, "Someone please shut her soap corny family talk."

Ino growled, "DAMMIT, listen!" she sat back to her seat again, "You three are just too possessive!!!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Meh. It's pretty much the same."

Suddenly, she grabbed Naruto by the neck collar and growled again, and hissed: "How shallow are you three?!" she looked at all the boys.

"Ino you are being dramatic, just because we're a little 'possessive', you're taking this way too far." Kakashi said.

She pounded her fists at the bar, "I am NOT dramatic! I'm just pointing to the fact that you three ARE possessive!!!"

"Ino-" Kakashi was cut off.

"You are too!"

"Relax-" Naruto was too.

"You just don't want to let her go-"

"You're being too-" And so was Sasuke.

"Afraid that she's gonna end up _making out_ with somebody soon!"

"What?"

"She's a teenager."

"So?"

"It's possible, Kakashi-sensei."

"And?"

"It's even possible for her to become pregnant at this age!"

Chisumi: I really don't know about that…

Naruto's eyes widened, "I can't hear you! Lalalalalala-And we are not possessive! Can't you see were just trying to protect her from the evil hands of men?!"

"YOU ARE TOO!" Ino shouted.

"Am NOT!" Naruto screamed.

"IS TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"FINE! Then prove it!"

"AM NOT-huh?"

The three blinked at her dumbfound.

"If you say you're not, even though you ARE, possessive. Then you'll let Sakura date without interrupting it." Ino explained with a smirk.

"Are you out of your mind?" Naruto shrieked, "She's so supposed to be GROUNDED."

"I even have a guy that's perfect for her!"

"Ino-" Naruto trailed off, "Read my lips: G.R.O.U.N.D.E.D."

"AND he's kinda cute!"

"Are you even listening?"

"It's decided then,"

"What's decided?"

"To prove that you're not possessive, you're gonna let her go out on a d.a.t.e!!"

"We-"

"I'll tell the news to Kiba!!!"

-

"Smooth Naruto." Sasuke muttered sarcastically.

Kakashi shook his head; "You just got Sakura a date with a dog…"

-

"Sakura!!" Ino said in a singsong voice, "I have N-E-W-S!!"

Sakura quickly ran downstairs, "Ino-pig, can't you see I'm under house arrest?"

Chisumi: She's bluffing!

"Not anymore!" cried Ino, "You have a date with Kiba!"

Sakura's eyebrow rose, "Since when?"

"Just now!"

"I'm afraid you'll just have to tell Kiba I'm sorry, but my teammates won't let me."

Ino grinned, "You've got it all wrong forehead-girl! Your team was the one who wanted to do this in the first place!"

"Liar."

"NO! I' serious!"

Sakura paused for a moment and grinned at her, "How'd you let them do it, Ino-pig?"

"Simple. THEY wanted to prove that they weren't possessive! And by doing so, I offered them a chance to prove it!"

Sakura's eyes brightened, "Oh God, thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!" she chanted.

Ino grinned, "No prob, just don't mess up!!!"

-

The three male shinobi stepped through the front door.

"Ah, dammit! I can't find the keys!" Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke glared at him, "Where'd you place it, dobe?"

Naruto drifted through his mind…..

Flashback..

"Meh, that was a great ramen!"

He reached to get his frog wallet but when he opened it, the key fell down his empty ramen bowl.

End flahsback.

Naruto grinned sheepishly, and the other two sighed.

"So, what're we supposed to do now?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi glanced at him, "We could've been watching something right now."

"SO, I guess we have to wait for Sakura-chan, right?"

Kakashi nodded.

-

"SAKURA-CHAN, OPEN UP!!!" Naruto pounded on the door.

-

"Ahhh..." Sakura sighed as she rinsed herself in the tub.

-

"For heaven's sake, stop Naruto. You're irritating." Kakashi muttered.

"Dammit! How long do we have to wait in here?"

-

A couple of minutes later...

-

The sun was setting down and the atmosphere was becoming cold.

Naruto shivered when a cold wind past by.

Suddenly, almost with no warning, Sakura stepped out the front door and smiled at them. She was wearing no fancy clothes, just her old red top, with a white skirt and (of course) a (women's) short underneath it, and even though it wasn't _that _nice, she still didn't look too shabby.

"AW! I really appreciate you guys doing this for me!!" She said hugging _only_ her sensei.

Sasuke glared through space, muttering that he didn't care, and Naruto was growling, saying that he was the one who made this happen.

Kakashi smiled at her under his mask and patted her head. "Don't make _any_ trouble now."

Sakura grinned, "I'm not a kid anymore, sensei!"

Kakashi looked at her seriously, "I mean it."

Sakura lost her happy face, and began walking, "See ya!!"

Naruto waved at her, "Have fun Sakura-chan!!!! But NOT that kind of fun!!"

The two shinobi (Kakashi and Naruto) smiled at themselves, they made Sakura really happy today, even though that she was going to be grounded for life after this. Literally.

Sasuke glanced at them, meaning; "We gotta go now, idiots."

But when he reached for the doorknob and tried to open it, it didn't budge.

Growling, he tried it again.

Nothing.

"Great. Sakura-chan just locked us outside our own house." Naruto muttered.

-

"Hey Ino-pig." said Sakura stepping inside the shop's door.

"Sup' forehead girl!" Ino chimed in, "We're gonna be double-dating!!"

Sakura's made a disappointed face. "Why?"

"Well, duh, so things can go smoothly, and no awkward silences."

Sakura sighed, even though she preferred to be alone, Ino had a point, it'd be real embarrassing without her around.

-

Sasuke was leaning against the house's outside walls with his hands in his pockets, meanwhile, Naruto was sitting on the ground, playing with a pebble, and Kakashi? He was reading his perverted book over again.

But thankfully, all of them had gotten bored. Even the un-yet-emotional Sasuke, and Kakashi, even though he has his book. Naruto? He was already lying on the ground. Cold and unmoving. Bugs flying around him. He was bored. to. death.

Kakashi closed his book and stood up properly, "How about we see Sakura?"

Naruto's eyebrow rose, "You mean spy on her? Isn't that what Ino called being too 'possessive'?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No, we're just going to see if she's having a little 'fun'."

Naruto grinned, "Finally! I've been wanting to beat a guy up now!"

"What do you mean, dobe?"

"You see, teme, if Kiba lays a hand in her lap, he's gonna get rasengan shoved up his ass!"

Sasuke smirked, not that he really cared anyway, he was even the most uncaring person in the team when it comes to his teammates, but, since this involved a fight, why not join in? "Alright, I'm with the dobe."

Naruto growled, "Come one, you slowpokes! I'm dying here!"

Sasuke sighed, "We noticed that, dobe."

Kakashi and him looked at Naruto's pityless form, crawling in the streets, earning looks from the villagers, and wails from the children.

-

Sakura looked around, disappointed, again. They were just at the park.

"So, anyways..." Ino was chatting like always.

Shikamaru was being dragged and is barely awake.

While Kiba didn't even look at her.

-

After a couple of minutes, the three shinobi finally spotted her.

Naruto laughed, "Oh man, I feel sorry for Sakura-chan! I mean, even I could take her somewhere more romantic!!"

Kakashi glared at him, "When you say 'romantic'...No, I forbid you to even touch her."

Sasuke snorted at his teammate's comment, "Like what dobe, Icharaku?"

"Yeah-I mean no! Well on occasional times, maybe yeah, but if I had a date with one of the girls, I'd take 'em somewhere..."

Sasuke and Kakashi's eyes widened, oh how they felt to gag right now.

-

Finally, Kiba breaked the silence. "Sakura-chan, want to sit on the swing?"

Sakura smiled, "Sure." she walked over there and sat on it, waiting anxiously for Kiba to push her, yet he went off somewhere.

-

Naruto laughed again, "Hahah! Sakura-chan got dumped."

"Dobe, don't you notice? Kiba gave her a nickname '-chan'." Sasuke said.

"Oh..." muttered Naruto.

-

Kiba finally came back, luckily, with two ice-creams in his hands. "Here ya go!" He said grinning and handing the other one to Sakura.

Sakura smiled and took it.

-

"Aw!!" Naruto said going soft, "Look at Sakura-chan's face! It's all dirty with ice-cream, I wanna clean it!"

"Idiot, she didn't even touch it."

"She didn't? I could've swore..."

"You and you're fantasies, how I've failed to teach you..." Kakashi murmured.

-

Kiba went around the wooden swing set and tried to push Sakura, but before he could even land a hand to her back, a kunai went and with a -swoosh- it cut off the rope.

And Sakura fell to the sandy-ground.

-

"Oopps, I missed." Kakashi said smiling.

Naruto snickered, and Sasuke sighed.

"You almost hit her, but, also made her fell to the dirty ground."

"Oh...my bad."

-

Sakura frowned, her clean, white skirt was now a little dirty. She knew it wasn't Kiba who did it, the kunai came from a not too far away location, considering on how fast it was.

Kiba quickly ran and helped her to her feet, "Ne, ne, Sakura-chan," he said, "You okay?"

Sakura smiled at him, "I'm fine, thanks."

Ino frowned at the two, "Shikamaru, why can't you be like that?"

"-snoooooooooooreeeeeee-..."

"Dammit Shikamaru, wake up!!!"

-

Kakashi and Naruto frowned.

"Great, Kakashi-sensei, you made him touch Sakura!!" Naruto whined.

"I know, I know." Kakashi mumbled.

-

"Sakura-chan...I'm starving!!" Kiba whined, hugging his stomach.

Ino had a vein in her forehead already, "Sakura!" she hissed to her friend, "How can you take this?!"

Sakura smiled at Ino, "Aw, you don't like it? I think it's kind of cute."

Kiba's ears perked up when he heard this and grinned to herself.

-

"Dammit, I'll kill him!!" Naruto roared softly.

"What'd he do, dobe?"

"He's a player! He's using his charms on Sakura-chan!!"

Kakashi glared at the double-daters, "It's on now..."

-

After deciding where to go, they headed out to eat.

Sakura ordered an Oshiruko (A sweet, red bean soup with rice cakes)

Ino ordered a sweet.

Kiba got something that's edible and you can chew on.

And Shikamaru just ordered tea.

Ino snorted to Sakura, "Wow, this is a _really_ romantic date.."

Sakura laughed, "Well, at least we got to hang out."

Ino just shook her head, "This is even worse than having Sasuke and Neji around, with all their "Hn." , "Aa.." and "..."!!!"

Sakura shook her head, "Maybe for you, but Kiba-kun won me a teddy bear, well, it's actually a puppy...a real puppy..."

Ino gasped, "He DID?!"

Sakura raised her eyebrow, "Yeah, what did you do?"

"I was watching the clouds with Shikamaru." Ino said pathetically.

"Anyway," Sakura began, "This is how'd it go;"

Flashback

_"Sakura-chan, want me to win you something?" Kiba asked, pointing to a puppy._

_Sakura looked to where he was pointing to, "Really? Aw, that's sweet of you!"_

_Kiba grinned, "No problem! It's gonna be easy anyways!!"_

_"Alright, we have one contestant here!" said the host, "What's your name boy?"_

_"Kiba." He muttered._

_"Alright then, just hit it, and let's see if your strength is manly enough to give this lovely girl a prize!" the host said and was about to touch Sakura, until Kiba growled on him._

_"No problem," he said lifting the hammer, and hitting the target waaaaayyyy up._

_"Whoa there young man, you must really have some muscles there!"_

_Kiba looked at him weirdly, "Are you gay?"_

_Sakura laughed, and tugged on Kiba's sleeves, "Kiba-kun, want me to win you something?"_

_Kiba blinked at her, isn't the men supposed to do this, and the girls are supposed to swoon over him? "Uh..." he began, and stared right into her emerald eyes. Not being able to resist her cuteness, he stepped out of her way, blushing._

_"Thanks Kiba-kun!!" Sakura said, giving him a little hug._

_'Hmm...Kiba-kun...Take THAT Sasuke!' he thought triumphantly. But his little fantasies were broken when he saw Sakura messing with the hammer._

_"Sakura, what're you-"_

_"Dammit, this thing won't fly! Is this defected?!" Sakura asked growling._

_The host sweat-dropped, "Um, no..."_

_"It's just cause you're weak lady!" yelled a little boy._

_Sakura knew that she's not supposed to lose her control just because some little boy called her weak, but WEAK?! She trained with the Godaime, dammit!!_

_"Uh-uh, I'm trying again!" Sakura said grabbing the hammer...and again...missing._

_"You suck lady!" yelled the same little boy._

_"Um, miss, maybe strength isn't your thing-"_

_"QUIET PLEASE!" Sakura roared and this time, lifting the hammer over her head, she hit the target and it flew past the bell._

_The audience stared at her amazing strength._

_"Eat that!" Sakura yelled at the little kid's and the host's faces._

_Kiba sweat-dropped._

End Flashback.

"It's not really romantic, but that's how it went!" Sakura said with a smile.

Kiba moved beside Sakura, "So, Sakura-chan, what're you gonna name her?"

Sakura blinked at him, then smiled again, "You choose Kiba-kun, you won her anyway."

Kiba blushed, "Um...How 'bout we name her after you?"

Sakura blushed too, "Uh...okay..."

-

"That bastard!!" The three male ninjas yelled.

-

Kiba paused, "You hear something?"

The four looked around.

"No." Shikamaru said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

-

"Oh shit.."

-

"There it goes again!! It feels like...someone's spying on us." Kiba said.

A vein showed on Sakura's forehead, she knew who exactly it was.

-

"Run, men!!" Kakashi yelled.

-

"Bye Kiba-kun!!" Sakura said waving at Kiba after giving him a friendly hug, "I had a nice time!!"

Kiba blushed, "Uh...see ya!"

She turned around and looked at her teammates, "How could you?!"

The younger ninjas looked at Kakashi for some answer.

"Uh, you see Sakura-"

"What? You don't trust Kiba-kun?"

"Kiba-kun?" repeated Sasuke.

"Yes! Or worst yet, you don't trust me!!"

"Sakura-chan, that's not it, it's just that we wanted you to be safe and-"

"I am safe with him! He's a really nice guy! Augh!! I can't believe you three! And I thought that I actually trusted you enough! I didn't even hide anything from you, so WHY in the hell would you ruin my date- arf!"

"Sakura...what the hell was that?"

"Uh...nothing!"

"Arf! Arf! Arf!"

"There it goes again! What are you hiding Sakura-chan?!"

"I told you, it's not-"

A puppy fell out of her back.

"Not a cat!" Sakura finished lamely.

"Sakura," Sasuke said glaring, "That's a damn puppy..."

* * *

**IMPORTANT: Just to let you know, I won't update any of my stories unless I get 10 reviews or more! It's starting after I update all of my stories sometime this week!!  
**

**Chisumi: EXPLANATION: The reason that Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto weren't able to spy on Kiba and Sakura when they were playing some festival games was that they got confused. They guessed that she was probably with Ino, SO, they followed Ino!**

**Anyways, sorry for the lame dating things, couldn't think of anything...It's nearly my bed time...Sooo goodnight!**

**IMPORTANT: I have a new Sasusaku C2 community, and if you want to join, please PM me, I'm really need some people! **

** P.S: Oh, and please check out my other stories, I will really appreciate it if you would do so!!  
**

**Ja! **


	10. Rules and the date

**Overprotective Alert: on**

**Chisumi: Crap, haha…Yeah, I finished my test and I was meaning to update A.S.A.P Cp-chan had a bug…. so sorry!!**

-

"What?"

The males were bewildered, THEIR teammate, THEIR kunoichi, THEIR only-girl-on-the-squad-and-is-the-most-responsible-one-and-kind-one-for-that-matter actually had the guts to ask a guy out on herself!!

WHILE at Ichiraku, WHILE Naruto and Sasuke was there, and WHILE they were watching her like a hawk!!

Unbelievable!!

-

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto snickered as he managed not to laugh at his teammate's doings. "Why in Kami-sama's name would you do that?"

Sakura turned her head at him, disgusted at the words he choose. She kept her back at him and folded her arms, while also glaring into space. "Now that I have a chance of freedom, I think that I might as well use it." She scoffed at her two male teammates.

Sasuke gave a small growl and turned his head away from the scenery. "Taking advantage is more like it." He murmured to her.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Naruto were arguing, bickering, and simply not getting along.

"I told you for the last time!!" She roared, pulling her pink hair to keep her sanity. "It's just another small getting-together-"

"LIKE A DATE!!" Naruto interrupted.

She growled in return. "I had one with Kiba, so what's the freakin' matter?!"

"Well let's see….." Sasuke popped into the conversation unknowingly. "First you don't know him so well, he's an elite ninja-"

"AND HE'S A FUCKIN' PLAYER!!" Naruto retorted, getting up on his seat.

Sasuke and Sakura looked dazed for a moment before knocking him-Naruto, down.

"Liar."

"Dobe."

-

"Hm…." Kakashi muttered. "Sit down boy!!"

Sakura started barking angrily at him.

Kakashi sweat dropped. "Um…girl."

The dog barked back before continuing with her chewing on Sasuke's favorite kunai.

He shook his head. "Damn stubborn brat…Sasuke's not going to be happy with this…"

-

Naruto kicked the house's door open and started yelling.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" He yelled. "YOU'RE NOT GONNA BE HAPPY WITH THIS!!!"

Sasuke angrily picked up the slobbered weapon. "What the hell happened?!"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" Naruto roared, grabbing him by the neck collar. Kakashi was surprised at the horrible manner, how dare he grab his sensei by the neck?!

"Sakura-chan had a date!!! I mean, we were right there and she did NOT have the right to ask a guy out in front of us!! She could've done that on an alleyway or something!!"

"I see…" Kakashi muttered, pushing his student backwards to give him some space. This sounded urgent!! Yet it smelled Ino….

-

"HAHA!!" cackled somebody. "My plan worked!!"

-

Naruto's eyes widened as he snapped two fingers. "IT WAS INO'S FAULT!! She gave Sakura-chan a backbone so she became a vertebrate-I mean a woman!!"

Kakashi nodded. "If it wasn't for her matchmaking, this would've never happened."

Sasuke frowned upon being ignored on his weapon issues and decided to join the conversation rather than glare to boredom. "So that means the whole village knows she's available."

"Or the world…" Naruto finished darkly but was pounded by Sasuke by his stupid remarks.

-

"Sakura…" Kakashi muttered, gazing up on his blue-green book (didn't Jiraiya make a new one?). "What're you doing?"

The girl smiled sheepishly at him, she forgo about telling him about the little date. "Oh…. nothing!!"

"Then what're you doing with a dress?"

It took her a nano-second to think up of another excuse. "Girl's night out!!"

Kakashi nodded before going back to his beloved novel. "They told me."

Sakura's jaw dropped but she returned back to her normal, guilty state. Hm, mood swings.

"So…. you're okay with it?"

No response.

"So you're not okay with it?"

"…."

"I see you're giving me the 'silent treatment' out of your anger?" Sakura asked, twisting her pink locks with a pinky to avoid the awkwardness.

Still no response.

Then she smiled widely. "Sensei, if you don't say anything, can I go?"

His hand twitched. Did he dare to do it just for the sake of his going-to-fail-anyway plan?

"Alright, thanks!!" grinned Sakura who rushed back upstairs to her room.

-

After his student left, he closed his book with a 'pap!'.

Sasuke came in and sat across from him. "What happened?" he asked nonchalantly.

Naruto who just came out from the kitchen sat beside the copy ninja. "And what're we gonna do about it?"

"Simple…" Kakashi answered back. "She left her 'boyfriend' here to wait."

Was he imagining things or did Naruto just notice Sasuke's urge-to-kill-somebody-by-twitching-his-hand-thing? Honestly, he had been doing that as soon as he entered the village.

Naruto averted his gaze to Kakashi and grinned. "Great, what's next?"

He gave him a small, sly smile in return. "The 'rules'."

-

Kakashi's rules were to scare the intruder away. You know, by threats and the other menacing stuff? They also meant it by the way…

They heard the so-called boyfriend knocked on the door. Naruto got up to answer it but there was a smile on his face or was it just gas?

-

Said smile was covering Naruto's face features, his eyes were just bit a tiny dot and his whiskers were only a barely visible line.

He opened the door with a loud: "HELLO BAS-"

But what he saw was not what he was expecting to see…

-

His mouth hung open as his eyes changed from a tiny dot to huge, white circles.

"SAI?!"

-

Said boy scratched the side of his head before giving Naruto an awkward smile. "Hm, yeah, is Ugly ready yet?"

(Chisumi: Are you supposed to capitalize the 'U' in ugly? Cause since it is a name after all, well, a nickname…)

"N-no, just w-wait." Naruto stammered before slapping his forehead mentally, or so he thought.

"You okay?" Sai questioned him, trying to sound caring.

"Uh, yeah…But we need you for a second in the living room." Naruto slapped his now sore forehead; he just made Sai suspect suspiciousness against them.

-

Sasuke choked on air as soon as he noticed Sai coming towards them.

Kakashi's eye widened in surprised as he turned from the T.V to said boy.

"S-Sai? Didn't expect you…" He muttered.

Sai nodded before explaining to them. "Hm…yeah, the boy Ugly was talking to was an acquaintance of mines (he can't say friend, since they just met here) he said he can't make it to the date and asked me a favor to do it for him."

He took a breath before continuing. "He also said.." began Sai. "That I better not mess it up or I'll blow the chance of him 'going steady' with a girl like her…"

Sasuke once again, had one of his urge-to-kill-somebody-with-his-hand-things when the going steady part came out of Sai's mouth. Naruto swore it was creeping him out once he noticed it.

Sai shrugged. "But I don't really know what he sees in her, she's just an ugly, flat-oh…"

He stopped once he saw the main subject: The cherry blossom.

-

"What???" Sakura frowned. "Is it too modest? Then tell Kareto-kun to go some place else."

She walked down the stairs only to go back into a bathroom.

Kakashi shrugged. "Hm, girls worry too much about their appearances, am I right? -Hey…."

He stared at the ogling boys; he noticed that their eyes were glued to the bathroom door. Kakashi had to clear his throat several times to gain their attention.

"Wow……." Was all Naruto could say.

Chisumi: No offense NaruHina fans, I do support the two of them, but Naruto's just being an idiot right now…

The other two said nothing, but admitted that they thought the same thing, somewhere deep inside that is.

Kakashi quickly pulled all three of them down to face him. In a harsh, serious voice, he spoke quietly. "If you get any ideas…….."

Naruto gulped. "NO WAY!! Sakura-chan's just a good friend of mines!!" he decided.

Sai and Sasuke, being stubborn, shrugged. Although they were a little scared by Kakashi's threatening words.

Kakashi looked at the three boys. "Sai….." his eye landed on said boy. "Don't ever think of anything on your…" this took a hard time for him to say. "D-da-date, understood?"

Sai scoffed in return, "Like I'd ever get along with Ugly, the next thing you know, she'll punch you for absolutely no reason at all." He placed a fist on his face and muttered a little "Pow."

Kakashi nodded. "I'm glad that you understood, but if you ever touch her-"

"Hurt her feelings."

"Or break her heart-"

"I'll shove a chidori right up your ass." Sasuke finished darkly, not even looking at them.

Kakashi quickly looked at the emo boy, wondering what had made him say that, but then again, he and Naruto were always like this.

"Oh and Sai?"

Said boy glanced at Naruto with a questioned look on his face.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm your friend and everything," Naruto began with a grin plastered on his fox-like face. Sai was glad to hear this, unfortunately his cheery features quickly darkened. "But if you ever lay a lip on her…you're DEAD MEAT!!" He yelled violently.

Sai nodded, satisfied with all the rules: No breaking hearts, touching, kissing, and lovey-dovey stuff for that matter.

"And don't cuddle with her." Kakashi warned.

He wanted to ask, "What if she cuddles with me?" but dared not to.

-

Sakura finally exited the bathroom but once she got out of their, she felt a dark aura surrounding her teammates. "What's the matter with all of you?" she asked with an innocent smile.

They could've killed her right then for breaking the content-enough-silence sadly they couldn't or didn't want to.

Sakura gazed at Sai, "Sai, why are you here?"

He said nothing and just dragged her right out the door.

"Hey, wait!!" She protested. "Where's-"

"Sick, couldn't make it." Sai muttered back. "Instead he asked me to do a favor for him."

Sakura let out a small, stressful sigh. "Joy…"

Sasuke, still back in the living room glared at the pair, something about Sai wasn't right…

-

**Chisumi: Okay, sorry if there are spelling errors or all that stuff but my back really hurts from typing, my fingers are sore, and my bro needs to use Cp-chan, it's a wonder why I'm even writing this!! So sorry again!!**

**Anyways,**

**Ja!!**


	11. Your team to the rescue!

**Overprotective Alert: on**

**-**

The night was getting late, so it would seem to the three male shinobi, actually it was only around 7 to 8, the fact was that they were banned to follow their dear flower to her stupid date and it seemed hours had passed by. They didn't even know what the heck was going on with her!!

It was like Itachi's tsukuyomi. It was like they were sent to an illusionary world where they were helpless for days and the torturer was their own kunoichi: Sakura. How said, yes? Only it didn't involve eye contact or chakra, or Itachi for that matter.

"How long?" Naruto cried dramatically. "How long are we going to watch her suffer!?" pops of Sai doing numerical things to Sakura flew through his head and never exited to the other ear.

Sasuke looked up from his lying position on the couch to glare at Naruto, his glare automatically said to shut his mouth before he shuts it for him. The Kyuubi-fox boy ignored the Uchiha's threat and continued to fiddle with the apartment's doorknob.

"Relax Naruto." Kakashi mused, glancing momentarily from his book. "I'm sure Sai will never harm Sakura."

"And besides that, dobe." The anti-social decided to just pop into the conversation for there was nothing better to do. "I reassure you that if he does anything-"

"We'll kill him, yeah, yeah I know, but SAKURA-CHAN!!" the Kyuubi vessel whined: now changing from fiddling with the doorknob to scratching the door.

Sasuke sighed frustratingly to himself before closing his eyes and placing his hands on top of his chest. He needed to get some sleep and that required peace and quiet. "Fine dobe, do whatever you want. As for you Kakashi, please leave our apartment."

"Is that how you're going to treat you're loving sensei?" Kakashi mumbled softly. "I'm hurt."

Sasuke scoffed in return. "FINE, all of you do whatever you want. I freakin' don't care." Out of that, he stuffed a pillow unto his face and muttered a few curses to his fellow teammates.

"YAY!!" Naruto cheered before dashing out while Kakashi just stayed there and flipped a page.

-

-

-

"That bastard. He didn't even say WHERE he was going to take her!!" the Kyuubi vessel muttered angrily and stopped at Icharaku. "How am I supposed to track both of them down!?"

"What do you want, kid?"

Naruto looked up and saw an unfamiliar face only a few feet from his. He wore that white apron, same from the old man and also had a bit of Ayame's face features; like that same brown hair and eyes, he was staring at our favorite ninja in a boring manner, quite rude if you ask me.

"What do you want?" He repeated.

The blonde blinked before looking at the random guy suspiciously. "Say, haven't I seen you before?"

The same boy, probably about the same age as him, scoffed. "Doubt it, just moved in here."

"SO." Naruto continued, intertwining his hands together and letting his chin rest atop them. He looked the boy right in his eye as he spoke. "Where's the old man and why are YOU here?"

"Can you just tell me your order, kid?"

"I'm just as old as you are!!" Naruto said angrily.

"Fine, fine." The guy spoke. "You can say I'm Ayame's 'cousin.'"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? I didn't know that-"

"Fine. I just worked here."

"Oh, that's all you needed to say." The other boy gave Naruto a sarcastic smile before grunting. "Pork ramen, please!! Oh, and could you put an egg in there?"

"Sure." The guy sneered and turned his back on Naruto to work on his order.

-

The cerulean-eyed boy sniffed the steam coming out of his ramen and sighed dreamily. "Boy, I'm sure this'll taste……" Naruto lifted the bowl to his face and stuffed his mouth with the noodles, only to cough them right back into the bowl. "…. AWFUL!! This taste awful, like burnt ramen!! The hell!?"

"Ugh." The brown-haired boy said and yawned.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Naruto yelled and pointed an accusing finger at the guy in front of him. "You just terrorized a good ramen bar!! Shame, shame, shame- oops."

The guy glared at him, noticing that the spiky haired lad just spilled the ramen's soup all over the bar. "That's your fault, go clean it up."

"BUT-"

The random boy pushed Naruto to his feet and continued to glare. "Borrow a rag from that book stand over there or something. Or else you're not allowed to eat here ANYMORE."

-

The once happy Naruto now was gloomy and angry with a certain brown-haired guy just down the street. "That son of a- making me do all his chores. Isn't he getting paid for this?" the blonde looked up and greeted the man who handled the store's money. (Do they have cash registers?) "Hey old man, can I borrow a mop or a rag?"

"Rag's inside the closet, son." The man muttered back, making way for Naruto.

"Thanks." He muttered back and made his way to the closet.

But once he opened that particular janitor's room, he did not expect what he saw.

"Sai?" Naruto almost yelled at the tied boy whom was struggling to free himself from the ropes. "What the hell are you doing here!? Where's Sakura!?"

Sai glared at him as if saying: "Remove this piece of tape from my mouth or do you want muffled answers?" the blonde boy did as what he seemed he was told and also untied the rope, freeing his friend from it's evil grasp. "What the hell happened to you?"

The pale artist panted on the corner of the closet. "What does it look like?" he glared. "I just happened to tie and lock myself into a closet just for the fun of it? I was attacked idiot. Been sitting here for 2 hours."

"YOU WEAKLING!!!" Naruto roared. "You were gone with Sakura-chan 3 hours ago!!"

"We were ambushed!!" Sai defended. "From behind!!"

"Where's Sakura-chan?!"

"The hell should I know?" Sai muttered back but only to be faced by a very pissed off blonde who was grinning maniacally at him.

"Oh ho, ho, ho-"

"What are you, Santa Claus?"

Naruto hissed at him angrily. It was so low that it made the air tenser and heavier, and it was so quiet that it made Sai lean in; which was a bad idea. "Don't you have a fucking kunai?"

"Oh yeah…." Sai muttered back sheepishly while pulling the weapon from its holster.

"So you're meaning to tell me that you AND Sakura-chan were attacked, then a ninja like you didn't even TRY to do anything when you were locked and tied inside a closet, and most importantly; you left Sakura-chan into the enemy's hands!?"

Sai looked up at Naruto's flaring nostrils casually, as if nothing had happened and replied with a not-so-caring voice. "Hn."

"Hn? HN!? That's all your gonna say: 'HN'!?"

Naruto gripped Sai's collar and began to drag him out of the closet and to Sakura's home, much to the artist's horror. "Wait till Kakashi-sensei hears about this."

The man from before didn't even care what was happening once he caught sight of an angry, blabbering fool and a quiet, pale boy who just happened to appear in the blonde's grip, so it seemed to the random man.

-

"You what?" Sasuke hissed, a vein the size of his eyeballs popped into his forehead for all to see that he IS pissed.

"Technically." Sai pointed out, also hoping to change the subject. "We were ambushed, don't you feel sorry for me?"

"YOU!? What about Sakura-chan?" Naruto screamed at the poor boy.

"You should all be grateful that no one was harmed." spoke the pale artist again.

Kakashi, meanwhile was glaring at Sai. His fists were clenching and un-clenching and his eye still glaring daggers at the certain boy. He was quiet for a moment but decided that enough was enough and stood up from his seat. "We'll deal with you later, right now we have to save that troublesome girl... right Sasuke?"

Said boy looked up, accidentally glaring at his sensei, it was meant for Sai, really. "Hn?"

"You go on ahead." Kakashi smiled, dragging the anti-social out of his seat and forcing him out the door. "We'll catch up."

"But Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto pouted, folding his arms together in his seat. "I wanna kick some ass too!!"

The copy-nin's smile disappeared once he looked at the two remaining boys. "You will, right now is the most important jobs of all." he lied. "We have to investigate."

"Sounds bori-mffleppff-"

Kakashi's hand quickly cupped Sai as he whispered to him. "Shut up boy, you're the victim." the artist's eyes widened.

-

-

-

"Damn Kakashi." his mind chanted that sentence all over again as he raced on rooftops. He stopped and looked throughout the village, then to the sky. "Where will I even begin? Fuck Konoha for being so big."

Back in Oto, it wasn't nearly as big as Konoha (probably) but it wasn't small either, although the young Uchiha could identify his surroundings there. Such a shame, and Konoha being his hometown.

"Ugh." he felt his hand comb through his dark raven locks. "Where should I begin?"

-

Sakura's house was dark, the by-passers didn't know why but knew that something was up. There was a small light coming from the living room window and 'whacking' sounds where heard throughout the house and possibly echoed to the sidewalks.

"Where's Sakura?"

"I don't-whack! - Damn, that hurt you know."

Naruto carried a what-cha-ma-call-it that policemen usually carry and his job was to whack Sai with it whenever he 'refuses' to answer Kakashi's questions.

"Where's Sakura?"

"...-whack- ow."

"HAH! That should teach you always answer your questions." Naruto said, grinning maliciously at the artist.

Sai frowned. "I was locked in a closet and that's it."

"So you didn't do anything about it?" Kakashi questioned angrily, pulling Sai's collar so he could be eye level with him. "Didn't you have a kunai?"

"I just said that!" Naruto whined.

"Well... I didn't notice because-"

"So..." the copy-nin interrupted. "Do you know who locked you in the closet?"

"Are you hitting on Sakura-chan?"

"Ye-NO-what?" the pale artist looked at them casually. "To the first question: yes. To the second, useless question: Hell no. Ugly? No way."

"You ARE hitting on her!!" Naruto yelled and was backing away, ready to jump on Sai any second and kill him, sadly, Kakashi whacked him in the head with the what-cha-ma-call-it and muttered some non-audible things.

"Yeah? Who is it?" the silver-haired jounin questioned, getting more serious.

Sai furrowed his brows. "He cackled madly that his name was Fujita Seiichi."

The two paused for a minute, trying to think who in the world would take their beloved kunoichi despite the fact that her team was going to kill them. Naruto raised an eyebrow and scratched his head. "Hm, doesn't ring a bell."

"Unfortunately." Kakashi added, sighing in defeat.

-

-

-

A scream echoed throughout the village and made Sasuke stop in his tracks, which was hard to do since he was running too fast that flames almost appeared below his feet due to friction (not really).

His head snapped to the right where the scream was heard. He glared at the forest trees, somewhere deep inside them, something _bad _was up. "Typical." he muttered before leaping unto the forest.

You never really know it, but whenever someone screams, you head almost automatically snaps to your right or left and you'll end up saying: "Who was that?" Yep, always happened, ninja or not.

-

Sakura screamed again. "No! Hell NO!!" she yelled at the guards, her emerald eyes burning angrily that if you look closely, you could see that fire burned as well inside them. "Go tell your boss to go and screw himself somewhere cause I am NOT going to wear this frilly, white dress!!"

-

-

**Chisumi: Wahahahah!!! Cliffy! Boy, I never did one of those for a long time!!**

**Will Team 7 find Sakura? Why does she have to wear a frilly dress? What will happen to our beloved pale artist?**

**Review away!**

**Or you'll never find out!**

**Ja!!**


	12. Sasuke, you DUMBASS!

**Overprotective Alert: On**

"DAMMIT!"

The word echoed throughout the village, stopping people from whatever they were doing.

Back at Sakura's house, Naruto tugged at his poor blonde head. "I heard it somewhere, I know I did!" Frustrated, he screamed again.

"Don't strain your brain Naruto." Kakashi advised, now tired from their little 'torture' scenario, although Sai was still tied up in the wooden chair.

"It's okay, he won't need it." The artist laughed at his own joke.

"NO! Like seriously, I heard it somewhere!!" The cerulean-eyed boy insisted. "And besides Kakashi-sensei, shouldn't YOU remember it? You had your sharingan on at that time?"

The silver-haired jounin's ear perked up. "What time?"

"You know when that guy stole a kiss from Sakura-chan and fuckinARGH!darnhimdarnhimaugh!!' Naruto continued yelling with his yelling, tugging on his poor hair again.

Kakashi looked up from his book. "What's that guy's name anyway?"

"Fujita Seiichi, he's in every bingo book, duh."

"Naruto you dickless idiot!!" Sai said, still tied up from his chair. "You knew it and you wasted 2 hours of our time for nothing?!"

"But it's not him!" The blonde boy defended, standing up from Sakura's carpet.

"They have the exact name, dumbass."

"Shut up Sai, you're just a supporting character in this story!!"

"So are you."

"Naruto," Kakashi was now serious. They knew that from that crinkle in his eye. "How do you know they are not the same person?"

"DUH,-OMG-lol-u-didn't-kno,-there-names-r-like-ttly-spelled-not-the-same. And u call urselves ninjas, rofl."

"You lost me in the 'OMG' part."

"It's what kids say nowadays, gramps." Sai smirked.

"No, those are how girls say it, like, OMG." Kakashi answered with his own triumphant smirk.

"Fine, I'll say it in the language you understand. Yare, yare, OMG, how did thou not know that thou's name is arth not in exact same alphabets when forth he was witnessing thy moment with thy fair lady. Has thou arth forgotten o' 'kodak moments'?"

"……… what?"

Naruto sighed. "What I meant was that their name's are not spelled correctly."

-

-

-

Almighty Sasuke has rescued the fair pink-haired princess Sakura-chan from the hands of an evil something and they will now live happily ever after. NOT.

Old Sasuke was lost in the woods.

"This is what spending 2 years with Orochimaru has done to me." Sasuke said, looking from his left to his right.

He was stuck somewhere between a tree and a huge rock; known as a boulder. It seemed like he was searching for hours when a minute didn't even pass by yet. Yes, that is how impatient Sasuke is.

"The scream." He muttered to himself since there is no one that was obviously listening. "Did it come from my left, or my right? From the west, or the east. Or was it south, or north, northwest?" he never was good with directions. Kabuto had to draw him a MAP to get to their hideout. He didn't even know the shortcut to his house and to the Konoha gate without Sakura passing by him.

Truly, if the guy didn't have sharingan or wasn't an Uchiha. He'd be no better than Naruto.

His shoulders slumped as he made his way to the tree again and scratched a line with his kunai. Above it was three other lines. "Dammit, this is my fourth time."

-

-

-

"THANK GOD!" Sakura screamed. "I thought I was gonna wear a wedding dress when it's only a _maiden's_ dress."

She glared at the guy who previously forced her to wear it. He was tall and big, and hairy, and seemed like an idiot who'd preferably use his strength than his brains and would charge in a war that was none of his concern. But then die cause when he looked up, there was a million arrows targeting him. But that's getting off topic now.

"Dickhead, this isn't a dress, it's an APRON!! And this is not white, this is ivory-crème, what are you, color blind!?"

He couldn't answer that for the guy didn't even know the difference between scarlett and red.

"And I am not just a 'pinky' I am a 'bubblegum pinky', got that!?"

This woman was scaring him.

"And if you just told me nicely, I would have wore it. No need for all the kidnapping, by the way, how DID you kidnap me!?"

"OMG. U just ttly messed my 1st date in years. U kno that this could only happen in a lifetime, cuz like my teammates are so overprotective and,"

"Wouldn't let me go out with some guy I liked instead he was replaced with sucky Sai, I bet it was ALL an act, cuz you know, they probably paid him or-"

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" the colorblind guy screamed through Sakura's blabbering. "I FREAKIn' QUIT! Listening to you talk is not even worth all the money in the world Ms. I'm not pink but cherry!!"

"BUBLEGUM."

"LIKE I GIVE A DAMN!!"

BAM!!

And the door closed shut leaving the vimtim there. To escape, but she didn't. She thought it was still locked.

-

-

-

"AAAAHHH!"

Another scream.

Sasuke's head snapped to the scream's direction. There was another scream, but this time it was strangled. Uchiha Sasuke was confused. Which scream was he going to follow?? The one that sounded like a shriek or the anguished one? Well... the shriek one sounded more like Sakura...

He leapt to the next tree, somewhat happy that he was not lost anymore.

-

"AHHHHH!" Naruto shrieked. "That freakin' hurt!!" The cerulean-eyed boy sobbed a little.

"Dumbass" Sai scowled, rubbing his sore hand. Geez, when Ugly says that Naruto has a hard head, she literally MEANT that he had a hard head!!

"Really, Naruto, I thought you were stupid but not THIS stupid." Kakashi sighed, if naruto were to be their next hokage, then Konoha's future was doomed.

The fox vessel rolled his eyes before jumping to Sakura's door. "You jerks." he muttered. "Do you wanna save Sakura-chan or do you want to stay here and chat about how stupid I am??"

Sai smirked and crossed his arms. "As much tempting as that sounds..."

Naruto growled in return. "SHUT UP!!"

-

"OHMYFRAKIN'" Sakura yelled out a frustrated scream. "Why won't this dress fit?! Hey you COME BACK HERE!!"

A minute passed and she was still on the floor struggling to zip the maiden dress up.

"They teach you how to kill someone but they don't teach you how to zip your dress. Ninjas. Fantastic." she muttered to herself. A new voice laughed and a clapping was heard.

"You look even more beautiful than I last saw you, cookie." A man formed behind the shadows.

"How long have you been here?" the innocent girl asked quite angrily.

"Long enough to-"

"SEE ME CHANGING, HOW DARE YOU!!" she took her boot and implanted it upon the guy's face.

He laughed coyly in return. "If you weren't pretty, I'd kill you by now."

Sakura looked up from the floor. "If you weren't a girl I'd decimate you."

And thus another anguish scream ran throughout the room.

-

A shriek ran through the forest again.

Sasuke increased his pace. It was definitely Sakura this time. Whatever they were doing to her, it had to be something bad by the way she was screaming. He swore that if they started...

His eyebrow furrowed. Just thinking about it made him pissed.

-

"ARGH!!!" Naruto shrieked again. "We need to find Sakura-chan!!"

"Relax Naruto, Sasuke's on his way to save her." Kakashi nodded to this.

The blonde boy scowled. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, why is it always him!? Why is this freakin' story even about them two when he's clearly a freakin'-"

Kakashi smacked his forehead and sighed. "Here we go again."

-

Sasuke could tell that he was almost there, judging by how loud Sakura's voice was. It was either that or she was going through birth. He shook his head of the idea.

But whoever whom her husband may be, must have a very strong will and body for that matter, or else she'll crush him under all that nagging... and then her fist... and then her team. And then Tsunade. And then Tsuande would order Konoha to crush him. And then the authoresses. And then the fans. And fanboys. And crazy fangirls. And then Masashi Kishimoto. Maybe even God?

-

"Would you freakin' shut up Naruto?" Sai said, covering his ears. "No one cares about you and your problems."

"You shut up Sai, you're just a secondary character!!"

"So are you!!!"

"Nu-uh, my name's on the freakin' title!! So you can kiss my-'BOOM!'- what the hell, Sasuke?!" Naruto's eyes widened.

-

Sasuke kicked some person's door open with an annoyed and sweating face...

Only to reveal the dobe, the wimp, and the old pervert.

"What're you three doing here?" it was not a question, but a demand in a form of a question.

"Beg your pardon, what're YOU doing here?" Naruto asked with an accusing finger.

"I came to save Sakura like you said." the Uchiha defended. "Don't tell me you beat me to it."

"And I thought Naruto was a dumbass." Sai smirked.

Sasuke frowned. "Answer my question."

Kakashi closed his book and gave him a disappointed look. "Sasuke, this is Sakura's house."

And Sasuke was right back where he started.

-

-

-

**Chisumi: Sorry for the freakin' late update but I wasn't really active for the fist couple of days, months. **

**But anyways cake is calling my name so you better review or I'll throw this to your face.**

**Ja!! **


End file.
